Modern high performance ultrasound imaging systems are currently used for medical applications and other uses. Generally, such systems employ a sonic transducer to emit a sonic pulse through a medium such as the human body which generates echoes. These echoes are received by the transducer or other sensors captured in data that is stored and ultimately used to generate images on a display. Such images or renderings can be shown in real time to see movement within the medium, for example, the beating of a heart in a human body, or the renderings may be frozen in time, taking a snapshot of the medium at a given moment.
Attempts to achieve three dimensional renderings of various media have achieved limited success. In particular, such renderings are achieved in a time consuming, off-line process which is usually manually interactive. This fact limits the usefulness of such technology for use in medical or other related fields. In addition, for non-moving or frozen three dimensional renderings in particular, it is very difficult to appreciate the various features shown in such renderings due to a lack of depth perception. In particular, frozen three dimensional renderings do not have moving components which generally give a clue as to the depth of the component relative to other components as seen by the observer. Additionally, such renderings are characterized by a significant amount of gray speckle which makes it even more difficult to ascertain the features of the renderings obtained, even for those with significant experience viewing such renderings.